


No Greater Love Than This

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmates, WonderTrev Secret Santa, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: Steve shuddered slightly as her finger passed over his soul mark, but he did not mention it and Diana couldn’t find it in herself to bring it up just yet.‘There’s time,’ she thought to herself. ‘I have all the time in the world.’





	No Greater Love Than This

**Author's Note:**

> this is my (rather late) wondertrev secret santa gift to ohsharna. this is really a different style of writing for me and i'm not sure how i feel about it, but i hope you like it!

Diana, Princess of Themyscira, was born with a mark on her inner right wrist, a small dove, black as night. 

When she was old enough to speak, she asked her mother what the dove meant. Queen Hippolyta replied, “A birthmark, Diana, nothing more.” 

But, young Diana had noticed other Amazons with small, dark marks on their skin and she knew this to be untrue.

When she was old enough to begin learning, she asked her aid, Cydippe, who answered, “It is a soul mark, rare are they among Amazons. You were blessed by the Gods themselves, my child.”

With that in mind, Diana began researching soul marks, but found very little information. What she did find was this: a soul mark was a gift from the Gods, a symbol of the fate awaiting you, the destiny of your other half.

When she was old enough to begin training, Diana asked Antiope why it was so great a thing to bare a soul mark. Her aunt replied, “A soul mark means there is one person in this world who you are destined for, Diana, someone who shares the same mark as you. Someone who will make you feel as you have never felt before. And you, my dear niece, have been blessed with the mark of Aphrodite herself. Your love will be a great thing to behold.”

Knowing this, Diana began observing her fellow Amazons. She kept a look-out for anyone who bore a soul mark and if that mark matched hers, for surely her soul mate had to be someone on the island. But alas, young Diana found no other Amazon who bore the same mark as her and she despared, for how would she ever find her other half if they weren’t already on the island?

~

Pulling Steve Trevor from the ocean and seeing a man, a real live man, for the first time in her life had been exhilarating. She felt an odd sensation tugging at her heart as she stared at the man, brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead, a strange sort of familiarity. He began to stir, his eyes fluttered open - irises as blue as the sky - and found hers, and the sensation in her chest doubled. 

Steve Trevor was the first man she had ever seen and Diana felt as though he was the only man she would ever want to know.

~

After the attack, after Antiope, after the funerals, after the truth, Diana went in search of Steve. She needed to know more, needed to know what Ares had planned.  
She found Steve in the bath house, luxuriating in the crisp, clear waters. Diana stopped, unsure if she should continue, knowing the man was naked, but curiosity won her over as she stepped closer to the pool. Steve startled when he noticed her, “I, uh, didn’t see you come in,” he said, hands moving about as if he was unsure what to do.

Diana stared for a moment, for how could she not. Steve Trevor was very pleasing to look at. “Would you say you’re a typical example of your sex?” she finally asked, eyes traveling back to Steve’s face.

He seemed to mull the question about, before responding. “I am above average,” he said, smirk forming on his lips.

As he stepped from the pool, attempting to cover his manhood, Diana held back a gasp, for there, on his chest, right above his heart, was a tiny, black dove.

Diana felt elation ripple through her, here he was, her other half, her soul mate. But she knew know was not the time, she needed to get off the Island with Steve. She needed to stop Ares. ‘There will be time enough later,’ she told herself.

~

The boat ride seemed to pass by in a blur, Diana asking Steve questions of the outside world, what London would be like, trying to figure out how to defeat Ares. She tried her best to put the soul marks to the back of her mind, but she found herself constantly aware of Steve’s presence, were he was on the boat, what he was doing, the way he gestured with his hands, the shape of his mouth as he spoke, the depth of his too blue eyes.

‘We’ll have time later,’ she reminded herself.

~

London looked terrible from a distance, the sky above it seemed dirty and she could hear a multitude of noises, even from so far away. And it was not much better once they stepped ashore. Diana kept to Steve’s side, unwilling to admit to herself that this all seemed so much bigger than she was perhaps ready for.

They met with Steve’s assistant, Miss Candy, at a clothing store where they insisted Diana needed to get garments more suited to their current location. Diana didn’t see the point, but she went along with their requests. As she emerged from the dressing room for the final time, Diana noticed Steve’s cheeks tinge pink, eyes flitting about her form. She turned her head to the side, hiding a smile, heart twinging at the thought that her soul mate liked what he saw when he looked at her.

‘Not yet’ she thought to herself.

~

After her disappointment in men, in general, and their unwillingness to believe, Diana was more than happy to begin their journey closer to Ares, closer to her calling. She enjoyed getting to know Chief, Sameer, and Charlie. They seemed like decent men, men willing to listen and believe in what she and Steve were trying to accomplish.

And as they traveled further more, Diana found herself drawn more and more to Steve. They would talk at length, Steve about his past, his family, his days in the army. Diana tells him more of Themyscira, of growing up with the Amazons, days spent training with her aunt. Steve makes her laugh, he makes her think, and he makes her ache, ache to tell him about the marks, about their shared destiny.

‘In time,’ she reminds herself.

~

After the battle of No Man’s Land, after reclaiming the village, after saving the town’s folk, after “We did this,” after dancing in the snow, after he tells her what a normal life could be like, Diana is not surprised to find herself alone in her room with Steve Trevor, for surely this was what they had moving towards all along.

The first meeting of their lips feels like fire, electricity, like the breath of life Diana had been waiting for, like something she never wanted to be without. Steve kisses her like a man starved, and surely she understands the feeling. It moves quickly from there; clothes are shed and Steve is soon naked in front of her once more. He laughs gently as she refuses to remove her cuffs, telling him she feels too vulnerable without them. Steve doesn’t seem to mind, however, when she finally stands before him bared, liked she’s never been before.

He takes his time studying her, eyes roaming about her figure. And Diana stands there, boldly, allowing him to drink his fill. “So beautiful,” he whispers as he steps back into her space, hands cupping her face gently.

“You are above average,” she responds, small smirk tugging at her lips. Steve laughs before Diana silences him with another kiss.

Having read all 12 volumes of Clio’s Treatises on Bodily Pleasure and their conclusion on men being necessary for pleasure did not, by any means, prepare Diana for the actual pleasure she felt with Steve that night. Being held in the safety of his arms, feeling him inside her, all around her, being looked at like she was the light of his life, was more than anything she could have ever imagined.  
After, laying tangled together under a blanket, head resting on his shoulder, fingers brushing over the black dove, Diana felt immeasurably happy, knowing this is what it she would have in her future, with her soulmate. Steve shuddered slightly as her finger passed over his soul mark, but he did not mention it and Diana couldn’t find it in herself to bring it up just yet.

‘There’s time,’ she thought to herself. ‘I have all the time in the world.’

~

Things don’t goes as planned after that. In fact, it feels like everything goes wrong. Diana wished she could go back to that night, go back and make a different choice. But fate, it seemed, had different plans in mind.

Finding Ares, fighting, the gas, Steve leaving her with a watch, the plane exploding, feeling her heart being torn from her chest, hearing his words, “It has to be me. I can save today. You can save the world. I wish we had more time. I love you.” 

Diana isn’t sure how she’s able to do it, to pull herself together and finish fighting Ares, to save the world, when her entire being feels like it’s been destroyed, but she does it. She fights because she doesn’t know how to quit, she fights because it’s what Steve would have wanted, she fights because she will not let her soul mate’s death be in vain. 

And when it’s done, surrounded by fire and debris and carnage, Diana allows herself to break.

~

They say true love has a way of coming back to you. Diana wished she’d never felt how love could be. Standing in Steve Trevor’s room in the middle of a city she was not particularly fond of, she felt more than a bit lost. 

Miss Candy was in the other room, bustling about, getting things ready for Diana to leave London. Sighing, Diana turned away from the window and moved toward the bed, running her fingers lightly over the comforter, she could smell light traces of Steve lingering to the fabric. Feeling tears well in her eyes, Diana allowed herself a tiny sob to escape as she sat heavily on the bed. 

She covered her face in her hands as the tears flowed more freely, her thoughts flitting from image after image of Steve, memory after memory. Diana didn’t know how long she sat there but she was startled from her reverie by a small gasp coming from the corner of the room. 

Diana whipped her head to the side and nearly fell off the bed at the sight of Steve Trevor standing there, looking extremely confused, then his eyes found hers and a soft “Diana” fell from the illusion’s mouth. 

Diana instinctively reached for her sword, which unfortunately wasn’t in the room, for surely this was some kind of dark magic. 

“Diana”, the illusion said again, voice soft as it took a step closer to her. 

“Stay back,” Diana said, her voice wavering with emotion. 

“It’s me, Diana”, the illusion replied, voice growing stronger. “It’s really me.” It reached out a hand, inviting. 

“It can’t be you,” Diana whispered. “The plane, we all saw it. I watched you die.” Tears spilled from her eyes as the illusion took another step closer. 

“I don’t know what happened, Diana,” it said, mouth turning into a frown, hand falling back to its side. “I remember leaving you, the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I remember being in the plane and shooting the barrels, blinding fire, and then nothing. I felt like I was floating in some vast void, no one in sight. And then a voice, melodic and sweet said to me ‘It is not your time, Steve Trevor. Go now, for she waits for you.’ And then I was suddenly here.” 

The illusion smiled and he looked so much like her Steve, the man she was destined for, that Diana couldn’t stop herself from reaching out and cupping its cheek, so warm and lifelike. “It’s really you?” she asked, voice full of wonder. 

The illusion sighed happily, hand coming to rest on hers. “It’s really me,” it replied, smile growing wider. 

“Steve,” Diana said, voice cracking with emotion as she threw her arms around her soul mate’s neck, burying her face in his chest, breathing in his scent once more. Warm arms came around her, holding her tight. 

“I’m here,” Steve repeated over and over, face buried in Diana’s hair. 

They stood like that for minutes or hours, Diana didn’t know, before they pulled back, just enough to see the other’s face. Diana smiled, for what felt like the first time in too long. 

“Aphrodite”, she said, voice full of awe, pieces of the puzzle clicking into place.

“What?” Steve asked, hand brushing a stray curl from her face. 

“It was Aphrodite who brought you back, it couldn’t have been anything else.” 

“You’re serious?” Steve replied, eyes crinkling in that way Diana loved. 

She sighed, a bit sadly, before pulling away from Steve. He made a disgruntled sound and reached for her, but Diana held up a hand to stop him. 

“There is something I should have told you, something I should have showed you when we first met,” she said, pulling the sleeve up on her right arm.

“What are you talking about?” Steve asked, confusion on his face once more. 

Instead of answering, Diana removed the metal cuff, ever present on her forearm, and turned her wrist over for Steve to see. Steve sucked in a sharp breath, face full of wonder and disbelief. His hand gently wrapped around hers, pulling her closer so he could lean over her wrist, thumb ghosting over the black ink of her soul mark. After a moment of silence, Steve raised her wrist to his lips, pressing gentle kisses to the dove. Diana shuddered at the sensation, savoring the feel of Steve’s lips on her again. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Steve finally asked, raising his face to look at her once more. “You saw mine, on several occasions.” 

Diana gently pried her hand from Steve’s so she could lay her palm flat against his chest, right above his heart, were she knew his mark to be. 

“Because I thought we would have more time,” she choked out, eyes tearing up again. Steve placed his left hand on top of hers, as his right hand came to rest on her cheek, thumb brushing away a fallen tear. 

“We have all the time in the world now,” he whispered, voice full of love and joy, as he leaned down to seal their lips in a kiss. As she closed her eyes and melted into Steve’s embrace, Diana felt a pleasant warmth radiating from her mark. And she knew, then, that Antiope had been right. Theirs was a love that would be a great thing to behold.


End file.
